Starting Anew
by blackestpurity
Summary: Inu/Kag Modern setting with many surprises on Kag's side of things... all my editors have loved it, hope you will to... this is not a final draft, PLZ REVIEW! rated T just in case, nothing bad!


2009 emily preston

* Starting Anew *

By emelster

**Chapter 1**

Fun…

Absolutely marvelous…

A great chance to get a new look on life…

Whatever, starting a new school sucked! Majorly sucked! We're talkin' so bad, it's like trying to see the floor of a bottomless pit! We're talking I'm gonna die a horrible death of blood, guts, and Chinese water torture. I will not live through today.

Okay, okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a little… okay, how bout a lot? But even if there is really no water torture involved, it sucks. Believe me, I've done it before… several times over. And it's all because of mom, dad, and that blasted moon! Why does the moon have to change anyway?

_Sigh…_

I, Kagome Higurashi, hate the moon. It has always caused all my problems and always seems to bring my most unfavorite hobby of all time, moving, in tow.

This time I'm back in my homeland of Japan, though this time I'm located in Hiroshima, as far away from Tokyo as I could get. I can only hope I don't run into anyone I knew from Tokyo. Running into someone from my old town can only spell disaster…

At the moment I'm sitting in the main office of Shewl High, waiting, without much patience I might add, for the all-powerful Mrs. Kaede to come back. We had been talking about school and my schedule when she had been called out to speak with another student. She'd been gone about ten minutes and I was ready to leave.

Mrs. Kaede walked back in and handed me a few sheets of paper. "These is your schedule, student information, and a slip for your teachers to sign. At the finish of the day the day you will come here and give it to myself or my secretary, Ms. Fong."

I took the papers and, with a mumbled thanks in her general direction, left the room. I was glad to be out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kagome was walking through the halls trying unsuccessfully to find her first period, she heard some mumbled voices. '_Maybe they can tell me where to go_.' She thought as she turned towards the voices. What she saw instantly made her blood boil.

Three senior demons were circled around a younger male. He had silver hair that flowed down his back and he wore non-label clothing. Her suspicions of him being a demon of sorts were conformed by his puppy ears and claws. He stood in place taking the beating with a deadpan face, eyes shut, and head down.

She growled.

Now that might sound odd seeing as how she's a human, but when one gets really upset it's amazing what one can do. And so she growled.

What a way to begin a new life.

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha had been working hard to pull all his feelings and himself deep inside his head. Beatings were a whole lot easier to take if you weren't in a position that you could really feel it. The demon inside of him thrashed in its cage, wanting out. '**Kill!**' '_No, I must keep in control_.' '**Protect myself… KILL!**' '_NO!_' (**Bold- demon** _Italics-Inuyasha_)

His thoughts were interrupted as a low, threatening growl met his sensitive ears. He looked up and saw a beautiful girl who, by the looks of it, was very P.!

His captors had looked up at the noise as well, but did not release him. The ringleader, a bear youkai, saw the girl and sneered at her. As he turned to continue with Inuyasha, the girl let out a lout snarl, full of hate and distain, telling the youkai to back away from the hanyou. This time the bear demon replied with his own annoyed snarl, before turning back to Inuyasha. The girl made a warning sound and started to move towards the group.

'_What is she doing?! She's going to get herself killed! I can't take them and I'm a half-demon. She's just a human!_' Inuyasha thought frantically.

Another angry snarl ripped through the hall and the girl lunged forward. A wolf youkai answered back and jumped at her. Soon they were rolling on the ground fighting. When they finally stopped rolling the demon was on top of the girl.

"Kouga," the leader shouted, "it looks like you've got yourself a prize." Kouga smiled as he looked at the female beneath him. She was seething with anger. He had her arms pinned above her head while his legs pinned her legs to the ground, keeping them from hitting anywhere… important.

Now Kouga was pretty strong, I mean he could bench a good 152lbs with one arm (you know, demon strength), yet somehow, in a burst of anger and energy, the girl on the floor flipped him over so that he was under her. She then commenced in trying to gouge his eyeballs with her nails. However, she was unsuccessful, seeing as how two humans pulled her off him.

"What's your problem, *$!"% (insert any naughty word)?" Kouga swore as he stood up. His face was bloody and he was holding a gash that went from his forehead down across his left eye ending on the bone under his eye. "I think we should teach you a lesson in respect for your betters." "Oh… is that what you call them here. See, where I come from, we call people like you jerks." The girl spat back. "What did you say?" "Oh, did you not understand? Jerks, idiots, bullies, creeps, cowards, la…" SLAP "I think you need to learn how to shut-up!"

'_Oh gosh, did this girl have a death wish?_'

"We'll break you soon enough." Kouga said, cracking his knuckles. "I'd like to see you try." The hissed back.

**Chapter 3**

_CRACK_

Kagome heard the sound as she crashed into the locker behind her. Her hands automatically went up to grasp the hand on her throat. It hurt, but not as much as they would like it to. She could deal with this. It was nothing compared to the punks back at Shikon High.

Sure, it was stupid to get herself beat up, but at least her plan had worked. Not exactly the way she wanted, but hey, all had forgotten about the unconscious hanyou in the corner. She was a new target, a bigger piece of meat, a harder challenge, and best of all… she was female. She glanced back at the boy in the corner to see he wasn't bleeding anywhere… which was more then could be said for her.

She was bleeding from a gash in her calf and she was pretty sure of a broken leg and possibly a broken rib or two. She would most definitely have bruises. But this was nothing. It would heal soon; she was a miko after all, or at least a half-miko. Not enough miko in her for power, but hey, it sure helped with all the "boo-boos" she got.

BRING BRING BRING

"Dang! Schools over. See you Monday girly." Kouga stated with a smirk that sent shivers down Kagome's aching back. She was dropped to the floor as the gang walked away. She tuned to the boy in the corner when she was sure they were gone. As she looked him over, feeling for broken bones, she sighed in relief, realizing nothing was majorly wrong with him. She felt eyes on her and looked up into molten amber. The kid was awake. "Hey, you'll be fine. Nothing wrong, but be prepared for a tone of sore muscles and you're gonna have a monster of a headache when you wake up tomorrow." He only continued to stare at her. "Well, have a safe trip home." She said as she got up.

She limped down the hall dragging her broken leg behind until she got outside. She found a large stick and tied it to her leg with her necktie. '_There, a homemade cast_.' She thought.

Soon she was wobbling towards her "home." As she entered the woods that led there, however, she stumbled. As her face neared the ground as strong arm flew out of no where and caught her. She looked up to see the boy from earlier. "Thank you." She said as she scrambled to stand up. "Feh, just be more careful." He replied. This was the first time she'd heard him speak. He had a wonderful voice, like the feeling of rough hands running over smooth silk or satin. If you can imagine a sound for that feeling, you know what his voice sounds like.

Shaking off her faint swooning spell she started to walk again. She was surprised to suddenly feel her legs fly out from under her. Looking over, she saw the boy lifting her bridal style. "I told you to be more careful, not go falling again because your leg is hurt!" He said gruffly. _'Honestly, she id so stupid.' _He thought.

As they approached a giant oak tree she told him to let her down here. She would walk from here. "Thank you again. I'm Kagome." She stuck her hand out to him. "Inuyasha." He said as he grasped it. "Well, let me know if you ever need a favor." She called as she walked off.

'_You've already done me a big one.'_

Chapter 4

Inuyasha was confused when Kagome told him to let her down. He knew these woods like the back of his hand and knew that the giant old oak was in the middle of the forest, so when she walked off, he decided to see what was up.

He watched as she set her backpack at the base of the oak and walked over to some bushes on the far side of the clearing. When she returned she had changed out of her school uniform and was wearing a black tank and some old ripped up jeans. As he looked at her he saw how beautiful she truly was. Kagome was tall, about 5' 6", and had a strength about her. He could almost smell it. Her hair was black and when the sunlight hit it just right it seemed like every shade of violet was hidden in the dark tresses. It flowed midway down her back. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black, with flecks of what seemed to be violet and gold. But what he noticed most was her scent.

He had missed it earlier because he had been so out of it. It was the scent of rainwater. It was absolutely _**heavenly**_! It made his whole body relax, yet he was still amazingly alert, for her scent made him, what's the word… perceptive.

Everything about her made him want to protect her. He felt so mad too. He knew she was hurt and that it was his fault for being so weak.

Inuyasha was surprised as he watched her swing her pack on her back and then leap into the tree. Yes, you read it right; she jumped into the tree (A/N the way Inuyasha does in the manga). The crescent moon came out as he heard the soft thump, telling her landing on a branch. Out of the silent night he heard a cry of agony. It almost sounded like a canine whine, but that couldn't be right. It seemed to be coming from the oak… his ears must be tricking him, he decided. The hanyou heard a small whimper of pain, and then all was silent once more. He fell asleep where he sat, puzzling over the sounds.

Chapter 5

When Inuyasha woke-up, he made the unpleasant discovery that he had a throbbing headache. So bad, in fact, that he could barely sit up.

"I told ya so." He jumped at the voice coming from his right. He turned to see Kagome digging through her backpack. She pulled out a granola bar and offered it to the confused boy. "If you eat something, you'll feel better." "Thanks…" he said as he took the bar and chomped off a bite. "So, you live in the oak tree." It was a statement, not a question. "Ya," she said, her eyes turning hard and cold, her body stiffening. "What's it to you?" "Nothing, I just…" Seeing her look, he continued. "I just thought you would live with family or something'." Kagome snorted. "Family. I only have a brother left and I can't live with him." "Why not?" Kagome turned to him, sure he was joking, but saw only confusion on the hanyou's face. She sighed. "He's living with my uncle and aunt, and before you ask, I can't live there cause they believe I'm dangerous… and I am." She mumbled the last part soft enough that Inuyasha's demon ears barely picked it up.

"I still don't get it. And another thing, how did you heal so fast?" "I'm half-miko. Don't worry, I can't purify anything, I don't have powers, I just heal quickly." She couldn't hold back a giggle at the face he made when heard miko. It was absolutely hilarious!

"So, where are you headed now?" Inuyasha asked, trying to change subject subtly. "Well, if you think you can travel with a 'dangerous' miko, I was headed over to Jerry's Ice Cream. I'm meeting someone there." "Who?" She'd spiked his curiosity now. He may be a dog demon but he had a case of curiosity worse than a cat. "A certain someone." She said teasing him. "Ahhhh… you're not being fair." He whined right back. "Nope, not at all. So, you comin'" She threw over her shoulder s she walked away. Inuyasha sighed, but followed.

What was it about this girl that made him so curious? He was usually smart and kept his distance from humans and now he was hanging out with one, and a miko at that! He should've been running with his tail between his legs (A/N pun intended) when he had first heard the word miko exit those lips, but he had stayed. He couldn't figure out why, but something about her made him happy. He shrugged off his feelings. 'It's probably because she stood up for me. Ya, that's it. Speaking of the fight, why was she not limping? Even with miko powers speeding the process along, she couldn't have healed a broken leg completely in one night, could she?'

Kagome suddenly stopped in front of a building, causing Inuyasha to crash into her back, shocking him out of his thoughts. "Why'd you stop?" he said angrily as he rubbed his sensitive nose. "We're here, Baka!" "I'm not stupid!" "Whatever."

They walked into the store and Kagome walked towards the back door of the shop. As she went into the back room, Inuyasha hesitated. "Come on Baka. It's okay, I know the owner." "I'm not stupid." Inuyasha murmured under his breath, too low for any human to hear, as he followed her into the room. Even though she couldn't possibly have heard him he thought he saw her roll her eyes and whisper "sure" under her breath. Weird.

The silence was broken by a squeal of delight. Inuyasha covered his poor ears as he watched a little boy, about ten years old, run into Kagome's open arms. "Hey Souta!" "I missed you Kags!" The boy peeked around Kagome to look at Inuyasha "Who's that?" He questioned. "Oh. Souta this is Inuyasha… Inuyasha, Souta." She replied gesturing to each in turn. She saw Inuyasha's confused look and said, "Souta's my brother."

"AreyouKagome'sfriend?CanItouchyourears?Areyouahanyoutoo?Whatareyo…" Souta's rush of questions was cut short by Kagome's hand. "Souta!" Kagome said sharply giving him a meaningful look. Souta saw the look, so did Inuyasha. "Ooooooohhhhhhh, so you don't know." Souta said, his eyes widening at his mistake. "Know what?" Inuyasha asked confused. "That Kagome's a half-" again he was cut off by Kagome's hand over his mouth. "-miko. And yes, he knows." She completed for him, glaring at her younger sibling.

Our favorite hanyou was more confused than ever. _'What's going on? Why is she keeping the runt from talking? AND why are we meeting in the creepy backroom of an ice cream parlor?'_ Of course he received no answer.

Chapter 6

When they left the shop Inuyasha decided it was time to get some answers. "Why were we in the back part of the store?" Kagome sighed. "Because, baka, we were meeting my brother." "But why the back room? Can't we stay in the cheery font part?" Kagome just stared at him for a minute. Suddenly, she burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"What? What did I do?" Inuyasha managed to be heard above her laughter.

"Hehehehehe! Was… was little Inuyasha scared/?" She wiped her eyes and then after a pause promptly fell to the floor, rolling with laughter.

"I wasn't scared." But Inuyasha blushed. In truth he had been scared, but not necessarily for himself. He'd seen the way people treated her as they walked past her. The way they would glare, spit, etc in her direction; or the way they would glance at her with terrified eyes before continuing on their way, giving her a wide berth and quickening their pace. They spit on her shoes so much he wondered why the leather didn't sparkle like diamonds. He'd been scared that someone hiding in that room would jump out from behind a box and harm her.

"But seriously, why did we have to go back there?"

Kagome turned serious. "That's the only way we can see each other and you don't expect me to throw my brother to the world without help, do you?" "What's that suppose to mean?" "It means," she explained with a sigh, "that in a world that knows you're related to me you're in danger. It's like being thrown into a pack of wolves with only a pocketknife in hand. We can't go anywhere in public because that would be like pulling the pocket knife out of his hand." "I don't get it?" She hesitated. "Inuyasha… there are many things you don't know about me. People who know these things hate me for them. I'm dangerous in their eyes. I can't control these things; I was born with them and will always be stuck with these things. The only reason the world has excepted Souta at all is because those who know my secret believe that he has cut all ties to me. That's his pocketknife. If people saw him with me, it would get around to those who know and they would murder him. Literally. Even my aunt and uncle don't know we meet. If they did they would give him to the murderers." Kagome suddenly looked very old and tired, as if she had had enough of the world.

"Is it because you're half-miko?" Inuyasha asked, grimacing at the last word. Kagome laughed a little at his expression. "Partly, but not so much as other things. My being a miko just adds heat to the hate pile."

They had reached the woods by then. As Inuyasha looked at all the trees and the grim blackness he felt yet another pang of sympathy for the poor girl. Kagome started to enter the curtain of green, but was stopped by Inuyasha's hand on her arm.

"Would you like to come to my house tonight?" Kagome looked bewildered. No one had ever been as nice to her as Inuyasha. "I'm fine, really, you don't need to-" "Please?!" Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes expecting to see them begging for her to decline, just as her aunts had all those years ago. She was surprised when she saw only the innocent eyes of someone who genuinely wanted to help. This surprised her into a shocked state. All she could do was nod.

Inuyasha smiled widely. He quickly grabbed her hand and guided her though a maze of buildings.

How could he actually want to help her? **Why** would he actually want to help her? She answered her own questions a moment later. 'He doesn't know.'

**Chapter 7**

When they reached Inuyasha's house she was amazed by its size. Inuyasha saw her stare. "My dad was a big hot shot and left me and my brother a ton of money."

They entered the house and Inuyasha yelled out, "Sesshomaru! Get out here! I've got someone for you to meet!" It never occurred to Kagome that Inuyasha's brother might live with him.

When she first saw Sesshomaru she saw an older Inuyasha, except this one had demon markings. Sesshomaru saw her and sniffed the air. He almost instantaneously frowned. Kagome knew why.

Sesshomaru had seen the girl and thought that she was pretty enough for a human. He sniffed the air and frowned. He was confused, she didn't smell right. She didn't smell completely human. His eyes had a bright spark as his intelligence figured out the answer. He knew her secret almost instantly.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, daring him to say anything about her secret. He stared right back and got the message. It was his respect of her strength that caused him to obey her silent command. "Welcome, you must be Inuyasha's chosen m-" Now it was Inuyasha's turn to cover **his** brother's mouth. "friend. He means you're my friend." Inuyasha finished for his brother. "Yes, friend, whatever. Inuyasha, would you please take this **human** out of my sight. Stay in your room and don't get in my way!" Sesshomaru said with emphasis on the "human". With that he turned and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha had watched the exchange of glares between his brother and Kagome and then saved the day when Sess had almost ruined everything. He watched the way Kagome had flinched when Sess had said "human." That was confusing and definitely something to look into. He planned to ask her about it upstairs, but before he could begin Kagome started in on the Spanish Inquisition.

"Is your brother a full demon?" He'd expected that. "Ya." "Is he in anyway special? Like, different from other demons?" Now that was unexpected. "Well, he has a better sense of smell than most others. By the way, why did he look so upset when he sniffed your scent? It's wonderful to me." Kagome thought quickly. "Maybe he smelt that I'm a miko. You said he has an extraordinary nose." "Maybe…" "So, what is he doing that sticks us up here?" Here came a major point in the conversation. "He's moving out." "Why?" This was going to be kind of hard. "He wanted a house of his own." "Oh…" Here goes nothing. "Kagome, would you like to live here?" There, I said it. "You want me to live in the same house as you?" She asked in disbelief. Inuyasha's face dropped. "Well, I guess that it might be a little uncomfortable. I just thought that maybe-" he was cut off by a very unexpected hug from Kagome. "Of course I will. But, I do have one question." Inuyasha was almost giddy from happiness. "What is it?" "What was Sesshomaru actually trying to say earlier?" 'Crip!' Thought Inuyasha. 'Why now?' "It was nothing important." "Are you sure?" "Positive!" "But-"

"Do you want to see your room?" Inuyasha quickly interceded. Kagome's face lit up almost immediately. She'd never had an actual room. She'd once had a cardboard box but that soooooooooooooo doesn't count. "Yes, please! Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please with cherries and whipped cream on top!" Inuyasha gave her a look. You can't blame him; Kagome has her own way of expressing herself.

Inuyasha walked down the hall with Kagome literally bouncing after him. When they reached the very last door in the hallway he stopped. "This is your room." He said as he opened the door Kagome walked in and gasped. She had a rather large room. Its walls were all white and the bed in the corner wasn't decorative. There was a regular walk-in closet with drawers lining the back wall and a line of shoe racks on top of the drawers. All in all it was a pretty plain room, but she loved it. This was her space. No one could hurt her here. She ran to the bed and threw herself on it. She had never felt anything so soft. She was almost instantly asleep.

**Chapter 8**


End file.
